The Parents
by Lindsay the Great
Summary: The stories about James & Lily's generation at Hogwarts. PG13 for some swearing, etc.
1. Part One

Parents

By Lindsay (AKA LinzerDrumming)

****

Disclaimer: This story contains ideas and characters obtained from JK Rowling's stories Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, and the 3 books she has yet to publish, which will most definitely contain the same characters and ideas as the first 4. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. There are also quotes from several other books, TV shows, movies, and from my friends. (There are too many to list, but it may include, but is not limited to: anything by Stephen King; Providence; ER; Judging Amy; Ally McBeal; M*A*S*H; The Practice; The Mummy; The Mummy Returns; When Harry Met Sally; or anything said by Rachel, Sarah, Carrie, Darren, James, "Rainbow Russell", my teachers--- Mrs. M is quoted as Professor McGonnagall several times---my brother Mike, or any member of my family. 

Part One

"James, stop being such a prat." Sirius Black said. 

16-year-old James Potter pointed the end of his Shooting Star racing broom at his best friend and pushed him up against the wall with it. "First, never call James Potter a 'prat'. Just don't. Second, LILY EVANS HATES ME."

"No she _doesn't._" Sirius said, pushing the broom down and walking toward the Gryffindor common room. "I've seen the way she looks at you. Besides, when she turned Peter into a toad, I _know_ she wasn't actually AIMING at you."

"I just wish it was Snape or Malfoy who had stepped in front of her." James laughed.

Sirius almost fell down laughing. "Dumbledore said Peter made quite a nice looking toad, though. Too bad I wasn't there…"

"Trust me. It's a good thing you weren't. Peter would have had to kill you after the first comment. And I know you Padfoot, old friend. You're not one to keep your mouth shut in a situation like that."

"James… you have no faith in me whatsoever." Sirius said.

James pretended to think for a second. "No. No I don't."

Sirius smacked his best friend on the back of the head with his Cleansweep 2 and looked at the Fat Lady. "Perpendicular Pickle." He told her, and the portrait swung open. 

"James, Sirius." Remus said from the table. "Come here."

"Moony… you're doing your Divination homework already? It's not due till Monday." James said, sitting down next to his friend.

"Yes, actually." Remus said, rolling his eyes at James. "And look at this. My calculations show that because of Saturn, Lily might actually say yes if you asked her out again, on Wednesday."

"What is it with you two and getting Lily to go out with me?" James said. "Get it through your heads. Any girl who tries to turn me into a toad; who… who… called me the worst boy she's met in the entire world; who has turned me down for dates every time I've asked her for the past 6 years; who has threatened to Transfigure my broomstick into a Hungarian Horntail while I'm _riding it_ is OUT OF THE QUESTION FOR JAMES POTTER."


	2. Part Two

Part Two

"James likes you, Lily." Narcissa said. "I'm telling you."

"Yeah, right." Lily said. "He's the most popular boy in school. Like he'd ever date me." 

"Then why do you suppose he keeps asking you out?" She asked.

"Sirius probably put him up to it. Besides… James drives me crazy." Lily said. "He's so…"

"Obnoxious?" Narcissa offered, and they both laughed.

"Yes." Lily said with a smile. "Now Remus is a different story."

"He likes you, too." Narcissa smirked. "I'm not even in Gryffindor and I can tell you that the whole lot of them like you. Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter. I dunno about Frank, but it wouldn't surprise me."

"No, he and Erin are practically married." Lily laughed. "And Peter's still to interested in Molly Andrews. But last I heard she and Arthur were engaged."

"Like Peter had a chance anyway." Narcissa said. "She and Arthur Weasley have been together as long as I've known them."

"Too bad they graduated." Lily said. "Now I don't have Molly to get the whole lot of the Gryffindor testosterone off of MY shoulders."

"Oh, you poor girl." Narcissa said sarcastically. "And the Ravenclaw guys are better? Besides, I have that slimy git Lucius Malfoy after me as well. I'd consider myself lucky if I was you, Lily Evans."

"You know your parents want you to get together with Lucius, don't you?" Lily said. "I can see it every time he sends you an owl over holiday and you burn it."

Narcissa smirked. "My father and Marvolo Malfoy go WAY back, so it wouldn't surprise me. But there is no way in the name of Uric the Oddball am I EVER going to get together with HIM." 

*************

Sirius and James sat on the school grounds eating lunch. They'd decided to go on a picnic. This was mostly just because Narcissa and Lily, the 2 prettiest girls in their year, were eating outside as well. 

"Yeh look like Lily an' Narcissa there have gone and ripped yer hearts out with their bare hands." Hagrid said, grinning.

"Hiya Hagrid…" Sirius said, starring in the direction of Narcissa and dripping a bit of Pumpkin Juice on his robes. 

"James…?" Hagrid said, giving James a look. "James… JAMES!" He said. James still didn't say anything. Hagrid stomped on James' foot as hard as he could. "JAMES POTTER."

"Sorry…" James said, and rubbed his foot. "That HURT, Hagrid!"

"THEN STOP STARRIN AT LILY AN' NARCISSA! YEH HAVE MORE HORMONES THAN 18 HIPPOGRIFFS IN HEAT!"

"Nice picture." Sirius said sarcastically. He looked down, fighting a smile as Hagrid glared at him.

"Yeh better put your eyes back in yer heads. They're comin' over here."

James looked back toward the grounds and watched in awe as Lily and Narcissa walked towards them.

Hagrid rolled his eyes, threw his hands up in the air and walked away, mumbling under his breath. "Damn sex-crazed teenagers…"


	3. Part Three

Part Three

"I…" Remus said, walking towards the Quidditch field with James, Sirius, and Peter later that day. "I have a plan."

"Uh-oh." James said. "Get ready Sirius. I'm scared now."

"Haha. Joke all you want, you bloody prat." Remus said. "But if you all want dates to the Winter Dance, then listen to me."

"That's for 7th years. Who are YOU calling a bloody prat." James said. "We're only 6th."

"They changed the rules." Remus said. "I heard Dumbledore and McGonngall talking yesterday. 5th years and up are allowed to go."

"Seriously?" Peter said. "I'm going to need a date, too…"

"Now… James, you are going to go with Lily. Sirius with Narcissa; me with Mary Anderson, and Peter… I couldn't think of anybody for you."

"Oh very nice, Remus. Thanks a lot." Peter said, giving Remus a look. 

"That's all fine and dandy now, Remus, but there's one problem." James said. "FOR THE 5TH TIME IN 3 DAYS, LILY EVANS HATES MY GUTS!"

"No. She doesn't." Remus said, grinning evilly. "I was talking to Narcissa yesterday. She's in my Ancient Runes class, and she likes you, Sirius. She asked me if you were going with anybody yet. And I told her no, and she said that Lily REALLY likes you, James. She just doesn't think you like her."

"I've asked her out 99 consecutive times in the past 6 years, Remus Lupin. SHE DOESN'T LIKE ME."

"She thinks me and Sirius put you up to it." Remus said. 

"Oh, that's wonderful." James said, rolling his eyes. "Now she thinks I'm a jerk on top of everything."

"And her suspicion of _THAT_ is correct." Sirius said, smirking.

James hit him with his broomstick and kept talking. "So what's this brilliant plan of yours, Remus?"

"Wait… let me guess…" Sirius said. "You're going to put her under a love potion of yours."

"You know he's horrible at Potions." James said. "That prat Professor Riddle hates him." (A/N: Yes, that's right. Voldemort not only WENT to Hogwarts; not only was he a PREFECT; not only was he HEAD BOY; but he was also Potions master & Head of Slytherin---at least in my mind: end A/N)

"He hates everybody. Equally." Remus said. "Except Malfoy and Snape."

"They've probably got something going on. The three of them." James said, grinning. "Those love potion ingredients. All those hours those two spend down in the dungeons sucking up to the guy."

"EWWW!" Sirius and Remus said at the same time. Peter just made a face and cringed. 

"So… back on the subject. What's the plan, Remus?" James said, laughing.

"You." Remus said, grinning. "Are going to save her life."


	4. Part Four

Part Four

"What the hell are you going to do, Remus Lupin?!" James said. 

"Well… you're not ACTUALLY going to save her life. We're just going to make her THINK she's in danger. Peter here, is going to kidnap her in the dead of night-"

"LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS LUPIN!" Peter said, jumping him and rolling down the hill on top of him, punching him.

"HEY! OWW! LEAVE ME ALONE! PETER, GET OFF OF ME!" Remus screamed.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP IT WITH THE MALFOY/SNAPE IMPRESSIONS!" Sirius and James yelled at them at the same time.

They stop fighting immediately and stood up.

"Now THAT'S better." James said. "Anyway, REMUS, NO."

"Why NOT?!" Remus whined. "It MIGHT just get you that date."

"Do I _look_ like I care?" James said in a monotone.

"No." Remus said, and then paused. "But that's not the point. If Lily's in ANY kind of trouble, I know you, old buddy old pal. You'll go running in with no plan getting us shot at with all kinds of hexes coming from evil wizards and get Peter here turned into a toad again."

Peter cringed, and closed his eyes. "I thought we agreed we wouldn't talk about that EVER again."

"Sorry." Remus said. 

"Look… just pretend like you don't know anything about this, and we'll come in and tell you when Lily's in trouble."

James shrugged and walked toward the Quidditch field. He and Sirius had to practice. The Quidditch match against Slytherin was coming up that weekend and if they won, they might just have a chance at the Quidditch Cup. 

*************

"Hey, Lily. Narcissa." James said, walking into the Great Hall. The ceiling above was growing darker and the stars were just becoming visible. It was Saturday, so a lot of the students were in the Hall playing wizard chess and talking. 

Narcissa looked up from her book and smiled. "Hello James."

Lily nodded to acknowledge his presence.

"Lily… I was wondering… do you have a date to the winter dance?" James asked. "And PLEASE don't turn Peter into a toad _this_ time. I really want to go with you."

Lily gave him a look, closed her book with a slam and grabbed her bag, walking back toward the Gryffindor common room without another word.

"What the heck is the MATTER with her!?" James said, exhasperated and sat down next to Narcissa. "I _really_ like her, but she keeps blowing me off!"

Narcissa shook her head, slowly. "James… she likes you a LOT, but she doesn't think you really do. She thinks you're just asking her on a dare from Sirius and Remus or something. You're the most popular boy in school."

"So? She's really pretty, and… sweet, and smart, and nice…" James trailed off.

"Don't get all soft and sappy on me, James Potter." 

"Sorry." He said. "But what can I do? She doesn't believe me that I really like her."

Narcissa shrugged. "Well, I've got to go. I told Professor McGonnagall I'd get this essay to her by this afternoon."

"_YOU_, turning an essay in late?" James said. "WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO?!"


	5. Part Five

Part Five

It was later that week, and James was sound asleep in the Gryffindor common room, sitting at the table, his Care of Magical Creatures book open, and his head lying on top of it.

That's when James felt a hand on his shoulder. "James?"

James looked up. "The Flobberworm eats only lettuce, Professor Kettleburn…" He said groggily.

Narcissa couldn't help but smile, despite her obvious worry. "James, Lily's gone."

"What?" James said, rubbing his eyes with his hand, his glasses askew on his face.

"She's not in her bed. She's not in any of the dorms. I checked all the girls dorms and Sirius checked all the boys. She's not anywhere. I'm worried."

James nodded. "I'll find her. You go back to bed." He grabbed his wand and ran up to his dorm. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and his broomstick and ran back downstairs. "Don't worry. I'll find her." He told Narcissa, and ran out of the common room. 

"Watch it, Potter." The Fat Lady said groggily as he woke her.

"Stuff it." He said under his breath. He mounted his broom, put on his cloak, and flew off down the corridor. It was faster, and with the invisibility cloak on, nobody could see him. He heard noises coming from down in the dungeons. He figured that Remus had just kidnapped Lily and tied her up down there as part of ingenious plan.

He got off his broomstick, and set at the top of the stairs. Despite his idea that it was just Remus' idea of a joke, he felt uneasy all the same. He grabbed his wand and edged along down the stairs, trying to stay as quiet as possible.

"This is it." He heard a familiar voice say. "Once we sacrifice her, I'll be able to have powers no wizard has ever had before."

He recognized the voice and the laugh that followed but he couldn't place them. These comments scared him horribly, though. He walked faster. In the dungeon, Lily was bound magically to a large table and a large man dressed in a black cloak was standing over her, as were two shorter wizards also in the black cloaks. Their faces were covered, and he couldn't recognize them. One of the shorter ones saw his foot. James swore at himself under his breath.

"Master!"

"Run!" The older one said, and the two younger wizards took off down a corridor. He wanted to follow them and find out who they were, but he had to stay. Lily was looking at him with her eyes screaming at him to save her. "Well, well, Potter." The voice said.

"Who are you?" James said, his wand pointed straight at him.

The man pulled off his mask. 

James gasped. "Professor Riddle!"

"That's right." He said. "And now I shall come to power as the greatest wizard that ever lived!" He screamed and brought his arms down with a dagger in his hands to kill Lily.

James hit him with the stunning curse just in time.

"James! Lily!" Dumbledore's voice echoed down the stairwell, following the scream coming from Riddle as he was stunned.

"Professor!" James said.

Dumbledore grabbed his wand and released Lily from the binding curse.

"What happened?" Dumbledore said.

James pointed to Riddle, lying on the floor. 

"He's knocked out." Dumbledore said. "James… watch him while I take Lily to the Hospital Wing. I want to hear what happened."

James nodded, and kept his wand pointed at the unconscious Riddle.

James looked down for just a moment, dropping his guard. Riddle grabbed his wand slowly, and hid it under his robes. James looked back up, but didn't keep his wand on Riddle.

"STUPIFY!" Riddle screamed and James fell backwards, hitting his head. He was out. Riddle grabbed James' broomstick on his way out and flew off into the darkness.


	6. Part Six

Part Six

"…I still can't believe Riddle was going to kill Lily…" 

"Me neither. James probably thinks we staged the whole thing."

Familiar voices met James as he awoke. "…Lily…" He choked out. He coughed and struggled to open his eyes. "Where's Lily?"

"I'm right here, James." Lily said, giving him a soft smile and taking his hand. "Do you remember what happened?"

James nodded and looked around the room. He was in the Hospital Wing. Sirius, Peter, Remus, Narcissa, and Dumbledore were all either standing or sitting around his bed and Lily sat right next to him, holding his hand. "Professor… was… was that Riddle?"

Dumbledore nodded. "I'm afraid so, James. I always knew he was power hungry and a little too smart for his own good, but I never thought that this would happen. Unfortunately, he cannot be stopped right now. He knocked you out and stole your broomstick. He's long gone by now."

Lily shook her head slowly. "I don't know what happened. One second, I was-"

"JAMES! I JUS' HEARD WHAT HAPPENED!" Hagrid's voice boomed and the floor shook as he ran into the Hospital Wing. "I CAN'T BELIEVE RIDDLE WOULD'A DONE SOMETHIN' LIKE THAT! Professor, has he been caught yet?"

"I'm afraid not, Hagrid." Dumbledore said, looking at Hagrid through his half-moon spectacles. 

"Yeh got to be kidding me!" Hagrid boomed. "If I get my hands on him, I'll rip 'im from Limb… from… Limb…" He slowed down at the end of the sentence and James thought he looked capable of killing something with his bare hands.

"Hagrid, you will do no such thing." Dumbledore said. "Riddle is a fully trained, extremely talented wizard. You would be no match for him. He'll be armed and you don't even have a wand anymore. You will let the Ministry handle it."

"Have you contacted Minister Bones yet?" James asked. 

Dumbledore nodded. "I sent an owl to his office first thing after you were brought here. His Junior Minister, Cornelius Fudge sent one back. Told me he was on vacation, so I sent another owl to him. He arrived here first thing yesterday morning."

"Hey… Narcissa… One question…" James said. "What the heck were you doing in the Gryffindor common room?"

Sirius went red. "She… she was helping me with some homework. I let her in, James." He said and glared at his friend so he'd get the point. James smirked. 

"Yeah, right…" 

Dumbledore smirked and looked down at the floor. "What?! You think that's funny?" Sirius said, glaring at the headmaster. 

"No… no… of course not Sirius…" Dumbledore said, trying not to laugh.

Narcissa covered her face with her hands and shook her head slowly. "I hate my life…"


End file.
